


The Story That Came To Be Told

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Original Work [1]
Category: Gaia Online, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: This is not edited.A story that have been writing for a few weeks now. Just to keep my mind on the ball of creating stories again.You'll get to know who the characters are later in the story when they are introduced.OLD story! Most likely will be scraped and rewritten at a different time~





	1. Time in the city

My life may come from a nightmare. But reality is what I have to deal with. I've jumped from roof top to roof top at night. But in day light…I usually seek shelter from the nightmares that gave me a curse; a curse of hell. I used to be ordinary…now all that remains…is a heart full of black and pain.   
It's now nighttime, my dark self runs freely throughout the night seeking prey. My eyes narrow down as I look below the roof top. A rat crawling through the trash…something small and rusty; it shall have to do.   
I prowl from the roof top to the ground below. In high hopes the critter doesn't move further away. I lower my green lit eyes as I crept closer and closer. Claws formed from my finger tips as I lower my head towards the garbage eating vermin. Air snorts from my austral as I lower my hands on the creature. The rat turns around and squeals. Within an instant I grab it by the fur; the rat squirms and tries to break free. I told the rat before digging a claw through its back. "It's no use your life will soon be gone and you will be a meal."   
Digging one of my claws into the rats back, screams and blood dripped from the rat. One last breath of the rat was heard throughout the night. "Well…bottoms up I guess?"  
The rats' body lay lumped in my grasp as I started to drop it into my mouth. The fur tickled my throat as it went down to my stomach. "Ah…I believe that should do for now."  
My ears picked up a noise coming from behind. I moved swiftly towards the darkness with my hood tucked over my head to keep my identity hidden from any passing strangers. I lowered my head, and looked to see who it could have been crossing my path. Sniffing the air, it came to be known as just another critter searching for food. I quickly wiped the sweat coming from my forehead as a sigh of relief. "My god, was that a close one."  
Running off into the night, my coat flew with the wind as I jumped from roof top to roof top; still searching for a place to crash for the night. I lowered my gaze to an unknown area of the city. Boxes among boxes littered around the dumpster. I hoped down from the roof top above and looked around to make sure there wasn't a soul around as I shaped the boxes around. As I grabbed a couple of boxes, I started to mold them into a small house. I looked around to find anything to lie on and to keep me warm throughout the rest of the night. A small pile of old newspapers and a old cushion that laid correspondent from the boxes. I grabbed the cushion and newspapers and brought them into the small boxed house.   
I lay down on the cushion and pulled the newspapers on top. I started to think about all the old memories of the friends that all vanished. Wondering to myself, "where did they all go? I wonder what ever happened to them…and if I will ever see them again."  
My eyes folded down, and I went straight to dreamland. That night…I kept telling myself, "I hope will stay safe from those bastards that gave me this curse…the curse of a…demon."


	2. The Past Came Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only uploading each chapter from DA.   
> This was written YEARS ago!

The sun rose from the east, and rose up to the horizontal line. Bright colors moved through the opening of the small line of boxes. The colors filled the dark with light.   
My eyes opened slightly as the sun light poured through the opening of my little boxed room. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms as far as they could bend. As I yawned, I started to hear a very familiar voice. The voice echoed through the shallow walls. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise up. I pulled the boxes further apart just to get out. My hat lay on the ground; I went to grab it and the fog started to smog up the alley.   
I decided to make a run for the opening of the alley before anyone could appear. Bending down to catch my breath, the same voice became closer and closer.   
"Where are you child?! I know you are there…I can smell your fear!" came a feminine voice.   
My heart started to race as the voice became closer and closer. I walked around while pulling out my samurai sword.   
"Come now…it's not that hard to say hi." The voice came from behind.   
A hand wrapped around my neck pulled me further into the dark gray fog. I pulled and squirmed as the hand tightened. I tried to grasp for some air, but before anything, the women appeared from the fog.   
"So…you finally showed yourself child. And boy did we miss you at home." The women smiled.   
"What home?! This place is more like a heaven compared to your hell!" I growled in response.  
"Silence! You will respect me as your leader…your mother…and your master!" As she lifted my face to her level of eye sight.   
  "Vaccine…release her at once and leave us! I need a word with her about…obedience." The women smirked  
The hand around my neck loosened and I was able to break free. I gasped for air as I dropped to my knees.   
"Now child…for disobeying my orders…you will be punished!" Her eyes started to slant and change to a dark red. Her body shifted to a long gray and black designed snake-like creature. Electricity sparked from her body as she completely changed.   
"Now…you will see how it feels to disobey my orders…Be aware you will never remember what or who you are…you will only be in my control." Her eyes narrowed towards my face.   
I quickly grabbed my samurai sword and prepared to attack. My eyes glowed bright neon green and sharp black claws gripped the sword tightly.   
"I will destroy you for what you have done to me!" I screamed while slashing at the creatures attacks.   
"You think you can even lay a scratch on my perfect body?! I think not! Ahhahah!" she laughed while taking a hold of the sword with her telekinesis.   
I held onto the sword tightly but it quickly ripped through my grasp. The tail whipped at my body. Throwing me against the wall; pieces of brick surrounded my body. I blanked only to find the tail going around my body; I shook my head only to be pulled towards the creatures face. I squirmed and tried to break free, but the coils only tightened around my chest. I tried to gasp for air but the tail looped around my neck.   
"…you…BITCH!" I screamed as everything tightened around my body.   
"Such vile tone m'dear…you won't last long when I'm around every corner of this city." She said while holding me eye leveled.   
"Now…let's see if you will obey my orders now!" as her eyes started to electrify and her body started to spark.   
The electricity started to spark up. The colors of the sparks turned to a light blue; huge sparks surrounded the coils around my body.   
"You either survive…or die." The women smirked, showing huge rows of sharp fangs.   
My eyes widened as I started to feel a static shock. The energy surrounded my body. Sharp pain arose from every part of my body; I screamed and groaned. The electricity was felt throughout my body. I couldn't breathe nor could I feel any part. Everything started to blur…and as soon as I knew…I passed out hard; couldn't remember anything from that dark morning.  
   The women dropped my body to the ground below. Blood pooled as I lay as a lump. I couldn't believe what just happened…only to be holding onto dear life…


	3. Awakening

The sun started to set, giving the city a darker tone of blue and yellow. Noises were heard throughout the back alley. The blood dried a dark tone of red around me…but I could still hear the words from that dark woman, as if she was still there in front. The voice repeated in my mind…"You either survive…or die."   
Thunder rumbled throughout the grumble ground. Bright flashes of lightning surrounded the back alley, as the rain started to pour on my lifeless body. I couldn't remember much about that dark morning, connecting to my almost departure. The rain later became huge drops of water pouring from hells clouds. I wanted to remember the face of that specific woman…but all could ever remember was the curse and death she pulled upon my life.   
I wanted to remember…to seek revenge…and to claim victory of my curse…

The clouds soon departed the decaying city. Rain desiccated and everything around the alley started to dry up. Little rain puddles littered the gutters and sewage drains. Rats crept out of hiding to feel the rain-free atmosphere.   
A rain drop, dropped from the roof top above onto my head. My eyes blanked twice before I actually started to get the feeling in my body after what happened yesterday. I started to pick my body up to have a look around to make sure that the creatures were not around.   
-I wonder where those bastards went…?- I thought to myself.   
Let's just say short and sweet. I got up to my knees but couldn't go more from there. I bent down to try and get the circulation to my body back. While at that couldn't help but throw up a bit of blood that lingered in the back of my throat. Blood lingered past my lower mouth. I couldn't remember last when I have felt this horrible. The pit of my stomach felt sore and broken.   
-My god…what the hell have you done...Signa? You've caused me such abdominal emotions and a strange appearance…why haven't you disappeared? - Thoughts screamed in my mind.   
The atmosphere seemed quite abnormal for this time of evening. Heavy smog lingered around the back alleys and gutters. I started to pick myself up but had the difficulty of walking. I couldn't help but feel crimpled. I held my stomach as I walked towards the exit of the back alley. Breathing was most difficult, but I kept a steady head. Using the brick wall for balance, I walked as far as I could to the end of the alley before falling to my knees again.   
-Damn…Why do I feel so pathetic? - I questioned myself…  
I started to cough…it sounded so horrible. But couldn't help the feeling in the pit of my stomach before finally breaking free from the back alley; I crawled through the streets to get safely to the other side since walking was evitable. As I reached the other side of the deserted road, I started to sense more presence in the city. The pit of my stomach started to turn…at the sight of a new comer…I was not ready for anything new to begin. I looked around both directions, it seemed like the areas were quiet for the time being. I tilted my back against the brick wall and slid down towards where my bum hit the floor.   
Looking up to the sky, I've noticed how the clouds were moving to the side. It seemed like quite an evening to view the stars from above. A glow of a ball from above was fading in an out of the clouds. I tilted my head to see what it was…and before knew…I felt something strange on the pit of my stomach.   
-This was no ordinary curse…they must of planned this from the beginning…I knew something was wrong during the night time. But it seemed they're plot was planned perfectly when I have exited to a new beginning in the city…- I started to think to myself.   
The pit of my stomach started to ache even more, I grimed when started to feel pain almost everywhere could think of. I started to scream…a rather loud monstrous scream. My eyes widened as the pain intense. I couldn't help but scream to myself…  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHY IS IT SO PAINFUL!!...THIS CAN NOT BE!!! IS THIS THE CURSE THAT WAS BURRIED INSIDE OF ME ALL THIS TIME?!"   
My vision started to blur. All of this pain started to intense to the point where all can do was pass out and let it be over. My body hit the ground with a loud thud…it felt like people were shooting in all directions just to kill me. I had no idea what was going on…


	4. The Stranger

"No…please! Anything but that! Please spare my life Mistress…" backing away before the creature could do anything. Blood dripped from the scratches and cuts around the neck and cheek.  
"Sorry m'dear…but we need for you to kill! The more that you become of my minions of hell…the ore blood and flesh we'll have for our meals. You don't want to disappoint us now do you?" Mistress smiled.  
"But…what will I be? If you transform a mere human to a…a…a…monster?" while shivering.  
"Well….we would have to see now wouldn't we?! Hahaha!" as the whole room dimmed black. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A startle shock woke me up from a deep sounded sleep. As I rubbed my eyes, I noticed the whole scenery completely changed. Instead of waking up to a dark damped alley…the area was white and blue. I moved my hand along what felt like a soft fluff cushion. This whole scenery seemed too serial for my liking…as if this was somebodies home. But, how did they find me, is the question.  I turned my head throughout the little space. Something didn't seem right here. A noise was heard in the other room. Almost as if someone was getting cleaned. Water was being rinsed. After a mere second, the water was turned off. I propped off the couch…so tensed to know who this stranger could be.  
The door opened, and out came a dark skinned figure. Just by looking at the figure, turned out to be a guy; my eyes narrowed on him. He walked out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a towel over his head. He grabbed the towel and tossed it on the floor. His eyes narrowed on my face.  
"Ah…you are awake! Good good…" he smiled  
"Who the hell are you?! Why did you bring me here! I was perfectly fine where I was!" I started to shout.  
"Chill will you! You were in no condition to be by yourself when I spot you." He said.  
"Well…doesn't matter…who are you? I want answers!" I said while reaching to grab my sword.  
"No need for violence ma'am…if you must know…a while back we used to be a team, with another guy. But…I highly doubt you would remember, because of what you went through…" he walked around.  
"What does that have to do with your name?!" I snarled.  
The guy sighs, "Like I said…you wouldn't remember because of your past. But if you must know…it is me…Speed." He lowered his head.  
My eyes widened and everything from the past was shot back into my mind. I shook my head…  
"No…no…it can't be you…could it?" I questioned.  
He put a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay if you don't remember." He sighed.  
"I just don't know what to believe…if it's really you then why did you leave me in the clutches of those bastards?" tears started to fall.  
"You know…I did take the action of trying to find you. But neither I nor Lightning could find you; until today, when I found you near a brick wall by the darkest part of this city. At first I thought you were someone else…until I picked you up and looked at you more carefully before bringing you to my home." He said with a smile.  
"But…you really had no idea where I was…did you?" as I turned my head to face Speed.  
"That…I didn't…I had no idea where they took you…and of course during those years…became overly worried that perhaps they may have murdered you." He turned away.  
"So…after all these years…we've finally saw each other face to face. But how did you find me throughout the entire city?" as my eyes followed Speed's footsteps.  
"You are really a questionnaire aren't you? Heh…very well;  I was actually looking around for anyone that is in need. Because for a few years…I've swore that would help people in need. But, when I looked from a rooftop, I couldn't tell who the person was laying on the ground…nearly dead. I walked closely up to you, and started to lift you up. When I was looking at you…I thought…No…it couldn't be her? Could it? So I moved your hat to get a better look. And all of a sudden…the visions of you and Lightning popped into my mind. And with that in my mind…I brought you to my home to try and help you. I thought…you were…dead for a second." Speed answered.  
"Really? You thought I was dead? Of all people…you thought I died? Of course not…it was just a nightmare living in that area. I would much rather live in this city than back in that hell hole with the group of assholes." I sighed while sitting down.  
"But…it's okay now. We could repair our team. Right?" Speed asked.  
"That…Speed…I have no idea." A small smile appeared on my face.  
"Flames…I hope you know…that have certainly missed you throughout these years. I wouldn't even know that would come across your face ever again." Speed sighed.  
I propped up from the couch and walked over toward where Speed stood. He opened his arms wide and offered a hug. My head right on his chest, all could do was hug him in return. All these years of searching for my long lost friends…came true today. I have finally met someone who have always felt like teammates. It seemed so long ago…I was fighting along side of both of them. Now…the question is…is Lightning even still around?


	5. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sexual this way comes....

You should have known that hell is here and now. For disobeying my orders, I'll have to punish you somehow. But what to do is the only question…" As her scaly body slithered around me. I started to move backwards but her tail started to loop around my body, to keep me from moving.  
"What kind of monster are you? What have I done to deserve to be treated….like a mouse?!" I questioned as even more of her body looped around me. I felt as if her type of punishment would require being a seductive snake.  
Her body moved all around me; I started to feel so empathetic about the whole circumstance I'm currently in. "You're body seems so strong on the outside, but on the inside…you're small and fragile." She pushed me close to her upper body.  
"What do you mean? Are you trying to crush me from the inside Mistress?" I asked as I felt her tongue flitch on the back of my neck.   
"Why would I do that? You're more of a toy in my game of sex." Mistress moved her head towards where my face was meeting hers.   
My eyes widened and I squirmed, as the coils cinched tighter. My body hit the ground as well as the mounds of coils fell to the ground as well.   
"Ah…now we're getting somewhere!" Mistress moved towards my face, flicking her tongue on my cheek.   
"Why do you want sex with me? I'm not even male!" as I moved and shifted around.  
"You forgot that I'm more attracted to females. You may say it's part of my snake-like personality." Mistress moved her snake body around, trying to make it as if her body was rubbing against mine.  
"Now…it's time to begin the sexual play." Mistress started to inserting her forked tongue into my mouth.   
The tongue moved around my tongue; I felt so disgusted having sexual intercourse with a giant snake. The tongue curled around mine and pulled slightly out of my mouth. Mistress tongue unwinds from mine, but started to lick my tongue to the point where I flinched and pulled my tongue back into my mouth.  
"Oh…didn't like that huh...well, I think I know a move that will change your mind!" she said.  
Mistress unraveled her body around mine…but instead moved her tail down my shirt and around my chest. I could feel the scales moving all around my chest and back. The feeling made me jolt a bit; I had no idea what Mistress was trying to do. But whatever it was…I didn't like it one bit. Having a female snake move around my naked part of my body was not something would like to do. This feeling was new to me…never in my life liked the idea of anyone –not even men- touch me in a sexual manner. It's almost as if it's a fear of some sort…but whatever Mistress was doing…I didn't like it one bit. However, the strict restriction to move around...was giving me not a single way of escaping this sexual manner.   
"Ah…it seems you're fear is getting a hold of you. Why don't you relax in my grip and just let mother do the chore." Mistress said while moving further down my body.   
I twitched and tried to break free before she could do anything damaging. "Oh…you're not moving away from me darling." Mistress tightened her grip on my body. I started to groan because everything felt so dirty in my mind…  
"What more do you want from me, Mistress? You can't possibly do anything worse…than you are already? Or am I wrong…?" I said as felt the tail slither even further down my stomach. The whole situation, I felt, was getting dirtier.   
"Oh? You under estimate my potential m'dear, you'll find my pleasure more appealing as I get closer to the area of sex. Trust me…m'dear…you will enjoy the situation even more when I have you under control." Mistress flicked her tongue.   
My heart started to pump quicker, as the amount of anxiety quickened…the more the tail went under my shirt. It felt so dirty…but yet started to become more enlightened to the whole situation. Never have I had anyone touch my naked part of my body…it felt so twisted…but yet so enlightened. I could feel my shirt rip to the point where it was completely ripped off. Mistress seemed more and more interested after seeing my shirt ripped completely from the middle. My eyes narrowed at how much of the tail was around my body. The tail looked even smaller than before; probably because it was narrowing towards the seam of my pant line. I started to shake my head…  
"What is your next move Mistress?" I glared, showing rows of white teeth.   
"Oh. You will see m'dear. You will see…AHAHA!!" Mistress laughed moving towards my face.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Darkness filled the area. To where I just woke up immediately. Why was I thinking such dirty thoughts like this? Unless the whole situation happened already, I wouldn't know…it felt so real…but yet so imaginative. I wonder what Mistress' next move will be when we meet face to face again in this life time. I just hope never…but how would I know?-


	6. Investigation

The nightmare still reigned throughout my mind the rest of the night. Instead of sleeping…I decided to do a little investigation about what Mistress had planned for me my entire life. The thought of sexual harassment through dream world…I have thought was indeed clever. I just wished there was a way to destroy her once and for all.   
There's no way in hell I would be able to do this alone, especially when she's in her demonic snake form. The thought of her just sends shivers down my spine. Thus I thought I would create a list of different ways to destroy her power source before even ever so slightly touch her.   
Mistress' main power source is that damn staff. But what exactly is inside…is what I have no idea what it could be. However, it's the only thing giving her power…at least that's what I know. I could be very wrong, there might be more…and that's what I have feared the most.   
Perhaps I'm thinking about this way too much…and there might not be anything I can do about it…except wait it out and just forget about the whole ordeal…if only…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Losing a lot of sleep is not anything new to me, I'm always awake throughout the night…but only because it was a way of being a predator. Having these thoughts reign throughout my head the entire night was inevitable…but what else could I do?   
I awoke to the sound of the rain droplets beating down the roof. A storm was approaching…and I fear for the worst today. She might be here now…looking for me…but how was I sure?  Lightning beamed through the stained glass windows as if showing a warning. My heart started to beat faster…because this was not a good sign in my mind.   
Speed walked up towards the couch where I was laying and narrowed his eyes near mine. He seemed to want to talk about something…but what could it be exactly?   
"What a storm this is huh? I've never seen it this bad in my life. Especially this close…" he propped down near where my feet laid on the couch.   
"I've seen it like this before…but only because someone controlled the power of the storm." My eyes lowered to the floor.   
"What do you mean? You know of someone that could be causing such a horrendous storm to approach this early in the morning…that I don't know about?" Speed looked at me with a curious look.   
"Indeed I do…remember those bastards from YEARS ago that we both tried to fight off before my disappearance?" I looked back at him.   
"You mean…those huge bulky wolf-like creatures from inside a portal?" Speed asked.   
"Yes…those creatures. Well, the boss of those creatures you speak about…is way more powerful than you may think. She's not only the leader…but also a creator of lightning." I explained.   
"Oh my god…are you serious? So there's someone else that could be causing the destruction of our world we speak about?"   
"Yes…Speed…I'm very serious about this. She could be the one creating this storm outside which we cannot see from a far. But she could very much be there. Along with those other creatures…" I said.   
"So…let me get this straight…she's out there; the one that holds more power than any being in this world. But we cannot see her right now. However, she remains there causing this amount of destruction." Speed explained.   
"Yes…you're very well on the spot. That's why I have come to the conclusion…that in order to defeat her, we must destroy her power source. And that Speed, is her staff. I'm not sure what could be in it…but whatever it is…it holds more power than you think. If we destroy it…she would decimate." I explained thoroughly.   
"But, there's no way we both can do it. We would need more of a team though. If we both went head to head with these creatures…they would destroy us before we destroy them…I think we would need to make a team with a lot of people and other creatures that are willing to help us in this world. Are you with me?" Speed said lowering his hand onto the couch.   
"That's not a bad idea there. How on earth are we going to get everyone together now when we don't even know where they are?" I asked  
"That's when conversation takes in order." Speed winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the story...  
> Because this was made during the time was with my ex...and I don't feel comfortable with continuing a story that I'm not associating a particular character with anymore.   
> Anyway...  
> Sorry to end with a cliffhanger~  
> Maybe will create a new story some other time~


End file.
